LOVED
by Zashache
Summary: MxM Matt percaya Mello mencintainya...Matt percaya Mello masih membutuhkannya... namun, apakah semua sesuai dengan harapannya? selama ini? i present this fict to my mello-uke and gensha. ;3


Hahaha….

Sweetness….XDXDXDXD

Fict ini gwa dedikasikan untuk: My Mello uke XD, gensha, Mbip, dan Mr.oh-fuck-you-at-FAKE-palembang! Thankies. Buat lamaran juga neh…hahaha….gak taw, nyamber aja ini ide…gara-gara nyokab sering dengerin yovie kale yak dimobil? Entahlah!! XDXDXD

Lagu _** Janji Suci **_ © Yovie and the Nuno….

© _**DEATHNOTE **_ belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

__

_**Dengarkanlah…Wanita pujaanku…malam ini akan kusampaikan…hasrat suci kepadamu, dewiku… dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini….**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Aku mencintaimu, mihael...apakah…kau mencintaiku balik?"

"…cih! Kau hanya anjing pengikutku, jangan banyak permintaan!"

"….terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku balik…"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**Aku ingin….Mempersuntingmu…Tuk yang pertama…dan terakhir….**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Aku tahu. Walaupun kau selalu saja melukaiku, aku tahu kau mencintaiku…

Aku tahu. Walaupun kau selalu saja bersikap kasar dan arogan padaku, aku tahu kau perduli padaku…

Aku tahu. Kalau kau Mencintaiku balik, walaupun kau selalu saja menyangkalnya.

Aku Tahu…Kalau kau tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan kalau kau tak mencintaiku balik…karena aku tahu, mello-ku mencintai diriku.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur, ku tak akan mengulang tuk meminta…satu keyakinan hatiku ini…Akulah yang terbaik untukmu….**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Aku tahu rasa jenuh itu datang kepadamu, aku tahu….dan aku mencoba untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sana…

" Mihael… sudah tak apa, Lukamu itu bukan masalah bagiku…"

Kupalingkan poni rambutnya, sehingga luka bakar diwajahnya terlihat dengan jelas. Aku sungguh tak mempermasalahkan luka bakar itu…mello tetaplah mello, tak akan pernah berubah didalam hatiku… namun nampaknya dia tak mau mengakui hal itu…

"diamlah, Matt! Aku tak butuh simpati darimu!"

Mello menepis tanganku dari wajahnya. Untuk sesaat aku pandangi tanganku yang ditepis olehnya, aku tahu dia benci untuk dikasihani orang…namun…apakah kau juga tak membutuhkan simpati dariku…?

"Mello…sudahlah. Jangan seperti itu…kau masih terlihat sama dihadapanku, kau tak pernah berubah…dan aku akan menolongmu, apapun caranya…"

Perlahan-lahan ku tepuk pundaknya, dan ku elus tangannya yang lembut itu. Sebagaimana sering kami lakukan dahulu, di wammy's…

"aku tak butuh pertolonganmu….aku tak butuh rasa simpatimu…! Aku tak perduli padamu!"

Mello lagi-lagi menepis tanganku. Kemudian dia berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

Akupun tersenyum.

Aku tahu Mello hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk menghadapi masalah ini….kuharap dia tahu, kalau aku akan menunggunya untuk hal itu. Kuharap dia tahu, kalau perasaan sayangku akan dirinya tak akan pernah berubah…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**Dengarkanlah… Wanita impianku…Malam ini akan kusampaikan… Janji suci…satu untuk selamanya. Dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini….**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kemanakah dirimu yang dahulu, Mello?

Didalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam…aku merindukan Mello yang dulu…. Mello yang Membalas cintaku…

Saat itu diwammy's…lagi-lagi kau berada diatas atap, merenung sendirian dengan banyak burung merpati disekitarmu… kuberjalan menghampiri dirimu, dan langsung menutup matamu dari belakang…

"hayo! Tebak siapa aku, apakah aku Roger-san, Lindachii, atau Near-kun??"

"hahaha….Kau adalah Matto-kun…."

Tentu saja kau tahu kalau itu adalah aku. Setelah kau berhasil menjawab pertanyaanku, kulepas tanganku dari matamu, kemudian aku duduk disampingmu.

"matto-kun…kau menemukanku, lagi…disini…."

"tentu saja…aku tahu..karena ini tempat favoritmu, aku tahu….!"

"ya, tentu saja kau tahu. Karena matto-kun tahu segalanya tentang diriku…yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu…."

"benarkah…? Terima kasih…"

Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Kemudian dia membalas senyumanku.

Aku sungguh menyukai senyumannya itu…soalnya dia sangat pelit untuk tersenyum…dan dia tak pernah tersenyum kepada orang lain, yang aku tahu dia hanya tersenyum padaku…

"…matto-kun…cepat atau lambat, aku harus pergi dari sini…."

"…aku tahu akan hal itu….mello…."

"tapi…apakah kau….tak keberatan?"

"tidak…tidak sama sekali…kalau kau merasa itu sudah kewajibanmu, aku tak punya hak untuk melarangmu…."

Ya. Apapun keputusannya, aku akan selalu mendukungnya. Walaupun aku tahu keputusannya itu salah. Tapi dia sendiri yang memilihnya…pastinya dia memilih keputusan itu dengan sangat bijak…

"lalu…apakah kau tak merasa sedih, kalau aku tak berada disisimu lagi…?"

"tentu saja sedih…aku kehilangan sahabatku…tapi….aku tahu kalau aku tak punya hak untuk menahanmu disini, selamanya…."

Walaupun aku ingin kau tetap berada disisiku, selamanya berada disisiku…aku tahu permintaanku ini sangatlah bodoh…

"…maafkan aku, matto-kun…lagi-lagi aku membuatmu sedih…"

Perlahan-lahan dia menumpukan kepalanya dipundakku. Lalu ku elus-elus kepalanya. Rambut blondenya sangat halus sekali… kurasa karena hal inilah para anak perempuan iri padanya…

"mengapa kau harus minta maaf, mello? Kau tak berbuat salah apapun padaku…."

"…aku akan meninggalkanmu, matto-kun…dan membuatmu kesepian disini, sendirian…."

"tak apa…walaupun akan sulit, dan tidak meng-enakan…aku akan mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri.."

"….kau tahu…aku mempunyai sebuah pemintaan…"

"permintaan? Apa permintaanmu?"

"…nikahi aku, suatu saat nanti…."

Aku hampir saja mau ketawa saat dia mengatakan permintaanya padaku. Namun itu akan membuatku menerima pukulan yang cukup sakit darinya….yang kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya.

"baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu…semua permintaanmu….akan kukabulkan, suatu saat nanti…"

Dia tertawa mendengar jawabanku atas permintaannya.

"terima kasih, matto-kun…aku mencintaimu….untuk selama-lamanya…"

Lalu tanpa sadar aku menciumnya.

Dan tiba-tiba semua merpati terbang pergi.

Menjauhi kami berdua.

Meninggalkan sayap-sayap mereka yang patah jatuh ketanah.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**Aku ingin….Mempersuntingmu…Tuk yang pertama…dan terakhir….**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mengapa kau kini berubah, mello sayangku?

Mengapa kini hatimu begitu dingin dan kaku?

Apakah kau tak mengenali diriku lagi, mello sayangku?

Walaupun begitu….

Aku akan tetap setia disampingmu.

Walaupun kau memperlakukanku sangat buruk…

Aku masih mencintaimu.

Selama-lamanya….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur, ku tak akan mengulang tuk meminta…satu keyakinan hatiku ini…Akulah yang terbaik untukmu….**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

_You're dead._

_It hurt like fuck…._

_3 shot._

_12 bullets._

_Red blood._

_Smell of blood…_

_I can't feel anything…_

_i…can't see you…_

_my mello…._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"…ma……"

_Suara. _

"mat….!!"

_Suara lagi._

"matt!!"

_Lagi…_

"Matto-kun….!!"

_Dan lagi…._

"MATTO-KUN, BUKA MATAMU!"

_Suara mello…terasa…dekat…dan dekat…._

"BUKA MATAMU, JANGAN MATI..!!"

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Apa yang barusan terjadi?_

_Ah….aku ingat…_

_Aku ingat…. Kedua orang itu…berusaha untuk menembak mello. Dan tanpa sadar…aku mendorong mello…..dan menjadikan tubuhku sasaran mereka…menggantikan…mello…_

_Aku mengingatnya kembali….dengan sangat jelas…._

"Matto--kun….!!"

_Dia terus menguncang-guncang tubuhku._

_Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa, aku tak bisa merasakan sakit dari tembakan beruntun mereka…dan aku sadar…kalau…ini…sudah… waktuku…_

"dasar orang bodoh! Mengapa kau menolongku….!? Mengapa kau MENOLONGKU?! MENGAPA…!?"

_Walaupun samar-samar….aku bisa melihatnya…_

_Kalau dia menangis. _

_Air mata jatuh dari kedua mata birunya yang cantik itu. Jatuh ketanah dengan sangat lembut…._

_Aku paling tak suka melihatnya menangis…apalagi…dia menangisiku, saat ini…_

"dasar bodoh--!! DASAR BODOH!!"

_Dia kerap memukuli tubuhku sambil menangis._

_Mengapa? _

_Mengapa dia menangisiku?_

_Mengapa dia….seperti itu…?_

_Kenapa tak membiarkanku saja…?_

"mello…hentikan…"

_Ketika aku mulai berbicara, nafasku seperti tersenggal. Disanalah aku sadar kalau mulutku mengeluarkan darah._

"to--long…jangan-- menangi--siku…"

_Perlahan-lahan kuangkat tanganku dengan susah payah untuk mengelus wajahnya…yang biasanya selalu dia tepis dengan tangannya yang dingin itu…_

_Tapi kali ini tidak. _

_Dia mengenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat._

_Air matanya bahkan jatuh menuruni tanganku…_

_Air mata yang selama ini selalu dia sembunyikan dariku…._

"ma…maafkan aku..maafkan aku…seharusnya tidak seperti ini jadinya, tidak seperti ini….tolong maafkan aku….tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, matto-kun…"

_Dia memanggil nama kecilku._

_Nama yang dia berikan untuku dahulu._

_Nama yang mengikat kita bersama…._

"ak--aku…tak--akan--pernah…meninggal…kanmu…."

_Perlahan-lahan aku tersenyum padanya…_

_Berharap itu akan membuatnya berhenti menangis…_

_Namun, justeru sebaliknya…dia malah jadi tambah menangis…._

"maafkan aku….!! Selama ini..selama ini aku selalu menyia-nyiakan senyumanmu itu, aku selalu saja menyia-nyiakan cintamu!! Maafkan aku…!! Aku mencintaimu, Mail Jeevas..tolong jangan mati…tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..!!"

_Mengapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu?_

_Ah…._

_Aku….melupakan satu hal…_

_Perlahan-lahan aku memasukan tangan kiriku kedalam kantong jaketku yang sudah berlumuran darah…dan mencari…barang itu…_

"…ini…untukmu…."

_Sebuah cincin._

_Cincin emas putih._

"a--apa ini…?"

"untukmu….bukankah…aku sudah berjanji padamu…. Kalau aku akan menikahimu…?"

_Dia terlihat bingung._

_Sekali lagi aku tersenyum melihatnya…._

"Uhuk--!!"

_Lagi-lagi mulutku mengelurkan darah._

_Dan kali ini sangat sakit sekali…_

_Benar-benar sakit…seperti ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk melepas nafasku secara paksa…._

"MATTO-KUN!"

_Dia semakin histeris._

_Dia menguncang-guncang tubuhku lagi._

_Aku tahu ini saatnya._

_Aku tahu ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajah kekasih yang sangat aku cintai itu…_

"Me--menikahlah denganku-- Mello sayangku--uh…."

_Dan saat itu aku benar-benar tak merasakan apa-apa…_

"…matt….matto-kun…?"

……………

"ma…matto-kun!!"

…………_.._

"MATTO-KUN!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

__

_**Jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur, ku tak akan mengulang tuk meminta…satu keyakinan hatiku ini…Akulah yang terbaik untukmu….**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"…kau…benar-benar orang yang sangat bodoh…."

"I love you too, Mihael…."

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**PESAN MORAL:** ( jangan pernah meninggalkan hape anda di tempat yang terjangkau oleh adek tolol anda….yang bisa membuat anda dan uke anda bisa berantem cuman gara-gara sms tolol… )

Thanks to my lil sister…gwa jadi berantem ama uke gwa…

Dan seharusnya fict ini HAPPY ENDING, bukannya SAD ENDING begini! Sh--ttt!! Mello!! Can you just learn to forgive somebody?! I'm so fucking sorry! i'm so sorry…!! I'm so sorry... forgive me… okay… I present this fict only for you…okay…okaaaay…..

Sebagai permintaan map karena telah sering membuat my mello kesel setengah mati.

(-mengelap air mata-)


End file.
